Of Course It's Life
by Oblivion 666
Summary: Hey People imagine if you will, a run down city, evil cops, crazy crooks and a boy aught in the middle. There will be love, lust, murder, a amazing plot and on top of al that A SEX SCENE WOOT. Please R&R and NO FLAMMAGE...Thank You and good night :D
1. Main St Terror

Disclaimer: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION. This story or "FanFic" has been thought up by myself. BUT I do not own Any of the Simpson characters and I do not own anything trademarked by The Simpsons Corporation. Enjoy my story and REMEMBER: ME OWN IDEA ME NO OWN SIMPSONS :D

Of Course…It's Life

Chapter 1: Main St. Terror

Bart was walking down Main St. wondering what to do. Milhouse had just got into Medical School and left to pack for his trip. Lisa was getting ready for a Jazz competition and, well he really didn't have many close friends. Sure Jimbo and his cronies were "tight" or whatever, but not as tight as he was with Milhouse or Lisa. So while he walked he looked around a bit but nothing really caught his eye. He looked down and came saw a package. That was strange, nowadays if you dropped something that is flammable, edible, or any other use for a bum it would be scooped up. This is mainly because the new mayor Mayor Masterfield didn't care about his citizens. Sure he promised this and that for his City but in the end he just got rich…quick and left. Now so many people had no job because the businesses themselves were under funded. No money equals no pay check. Bart picked up the package, shoved it in his jacket and started to walk back home. While he was walking he heard a scream. He turned.

"What the hell was that?" he asked

As he turned he saw a lady being dragged by her hair across the street. It was yet another murder or some other crime. Crime ruled the cities underground. If you were out past 12:00 and walking alone you basically had a "MUG ME" sign (neon and flashing lights) above your head. Tat was unless you were in a gang or you had a weapon visible. The police did nothing of course. One reason because they were bigger crooks than the actual criminals. They periodically stopped at different houses and demanded food, drink a place to sleep (mainly the master bed) and simple pleasures. That would be sex or rape depending on the person. Another reason was that they were under funded as well. They barely had enough money to afford guns and batons. But this crime was different. No one brought trouble out into the middle of the street in broad daylight. They used to but now the citizens were getting angry and started to fight back. They had weapons and pepper spray and anything else they could use to fight the crooks. So the criminals started skulking back into the shadows where they belonged. But as Bart stared he recognized the person. It was Sherri and old girlfriend. He had dated both the twins but he secretly like Sherri more. She was being dragged by the hair into the intersection by (what is presumed) to be her husband. He looked drunk and angry, too things that never should be combined nowadays. As she screamed he yelled in her ear "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH" and immediately she became silent. But you could see in her eyes that she wanted help. But this guy was big. He had pipes for arms, his pants had rips everywhere showing off his powerful legs and he had no shirt on. There were scratches everywhere, probably from having wild sex with his wife. He had a huge 6 pack and his package bulged out of his pants like he had three balled socks in his pants. He dragged her in the intersection and stopped.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" he screamed.

"THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE IS A WHORE…SHE HAS BEEN FUCKING OTHER GUYS FOR WEEKS BEHIND MY BACK!" He screamed.

"No Johnny I haven't I love you and only you" She said

"REALLY…THEN PROVE IT, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW PROVE YOUR LOVE YOU TWO-TIMING WHORE!" He screamed

"Alright" she said "what do you want?"

"I WANT YOU TO DIE…Die for my sweet" He said with a sinister grin.

Bart looked on in terror, how could she have left him for this freak. Was she really going to die? No he wouldn't let it happen. He started to run but was held back by somebody. He turned around ready to knock the everlasting shit of them and saw Terri. Of all people holding him back he didn't think Terri would.

"No Bart my sister had been looking for a way out for weeks. She has been talking and that's what she wants. For it to be over" she said.

"But this isn't the way to do it" Bart replied "there are other ways out she could run away or-"

He would have continued but Terri put her fingers on his lips and said "Sshhhh Bart no there is no other way he would find her, he doesn't admit it but he needs her"

While they were talking everyone was frozen with fear as they watched Sherri take out his gun and put it to her head. Johnny suddenly looked scared he never thought she would actually die for him.

"Sherri DON"T DO IT I'm sorry come back inside and we'll work things out" he pleaded

"You said you wanted me to die for you Johnny, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to die for you so I will never have to see your ugly piss face again" she spat "I will never have to hear or see or feel you inside me ever AGAIN!"

As she said again she pulled the trigger and shot herself in the head. She slumped over and fell on the ground. Johnny looked at her bleeding corpse then looked around and yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GO THE FUCK AWAY" as he sobbed over his loss. He fell to his knees and cried and screamed.

Everyone regained focus on their lives. They walked faster to where they needed to go and Bart just stood there. Watching the lifeless corpse stair at him with those lifeless eyes. He let himself be pulled away by Terri. He walked with her and suddenly realized. She was gone. And he could have saved her. He was sure of it. If he had just broken free of Terri's- Wait Terri was the one who said she wanted to die. But who could possibly want to die? NO one did even of they where in a bad situation they could always work it out. Or maybe they couldn't. Maybe if they were in deep shit the only way out was to die. An escape he thought.

A/N Oh My God that was the saddest chapter I have ever written. Although I did like it. It had a nice Johnny Rocketfingers type of outlook lol Please R&R and tell me what you think  Next Chapter should be up in a week or two.


	2. For All I Care

Disclaimer: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION. This story or "FanFic" has been thought up by myself. BUT I do not own Any of the Simpson characters and I do not own anything trademarked by The Simpsons Corporation. Enjoy my story and REMEMBER: ME OWN IDEA ME NO OWN SIMPSONS :D

Chapter Two: For All I Care

As we walked down the road to Terri's house, we talked very little. There wasn't really much to say after that. Bart had lost the only person he ever really saw himself with and Terri had lost a twin. A loss equal in emotion yet different in relation. As I walked I looked at Terri and I saw that she looked different. Hell we all did.

I hadn't had a haircut so my I had a shag mop for hair. My mouth was slim and I was big. A lot bigger and I was built too. I had worked out a lot before the gym closed and running from cops always kept me fit enough. I had thin arms and strong legs. I wore black shirts with rock bands on them after mom let me start picking out my own clothes at age 15. I also wore baggy jeans with rips in them and old shoes.

Lisa grew out her hair and got the famous coloured hair only hers was green so she had green streaks that looked very retro and cool. She wore colourful shirts and "not to tight not to lose" type pants. She had green sunglasses matching the shade of green in her hair and looked more feminine than usual.

Then there was Milhouse. A total change from his "dorky kid" look. He wore business all the time even when they went out "clubbing" but the business thing worked for him. His toned abs show through just a bit and his nipples lightly poked out. This did it for the ladies and got laid almost every night.

But then there was Terri. She kept the long purple hair only let it grow more so it wasn't shoulder length. She also had gone totally tom boy with her style. Baggy jeans like Bart and she had big shirts. She was into Rock stuff to but not the vintage stuff it was all new rock and punk bands. Even though she really couldn't pull of the "Punk" life style. She was a very happy person (at least when they were going out) and she laughed a lot. But something was different about her. As he stared at her he saw a maturity in her. Something that looked like she had been through her whole life and now knew what was to come. Maybe she just was stressed.

As I was staring she looked at me and their eyes locked. For a moment or two we stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. I leaned in, about to kiss her when she looked away.

"What's wrong Terri?" I asked.

"It's just. . . I can't do this" she replied "I can't kiss you or touch you or… well do anything because my sister still loved you."

"What?" I said.

"That's right she still loved you." She said "Leaving you was the hardest thing she ever did"

"Then why the fuck did she? Huh did she get bored or… what Terri!" I yelled

"Don't yell your acting like Johnny… she left because of me" she replied

"What? How" I asked

"Me and Johnny were going out and she saw how unhappy he made me so we talked and she decided that she would go out with him so I could get away. She always was a better lover anyway" she said fighting back tears

"She was she- Wait she dumped me to save YOUR ASS!" I said

"Well…yah" she replied with more tears down her face.

"You…you…you selfish bitch. How could you do something like that to your own sister. I can't believe I ever considered even kissing your disgusting lips!" I yelled

"Bart wait-" she pleaded

"Just go the fuck away. Never talk to me again!" I yelled as I walked away. Leaving her to cry on the floor. But I didn't care, she could go to hell for all I care.

A/N And the plot thickens. Please people Review. Feedback is always good and the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. No longer than a week  Ciao


	3. Her

Chapter 3: Her

As I got ready for the funeral I heard a knock on the door. I quickly threw on some pants (not intending to wear them to the funeral) and ran for the door. I opened it and saw Terri. She was wearing an all black dress and a necklace with a cross on it. Along with her dark purple hair she looked very grim. And her face wasn't the happy Terri that he knew. It was older.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bart.

"Well I wanted to talk about yesterday and…well to drive you to the funeral. I assume you don't know where it is so I thought I'd bring you" she said with forced happiness.

"Well hold on a sec. I'll be right down" and I ran upstairs and got ready. I put on my nicest pants (only 1 hole in the knee haha) and threw on some colone…it was something romantic like Scent of Love. Apparently it attracted ladies but I seriously think its rat piss or something. I walked down and said as I walked past her

"Let's go"

"Ok" she said and got into the car and drove off.

We didn't talk the way there. There wasn't much to talk about and I was still very angry with her. I still couldn't believe she would let her sister bail her out of that relationship and not feel any remorse was amazing. She stopped the car a couple blocks to what I assumed to be the Funeral place and started talking to me. I didn't really listen to her though. I was to caught up in the fact that the love of my life was dead. I did here though, that she anted me to walk the rest of the way if I wanted. So without a word I got out of the car and started walking. I think she started crying but I didn't know and she sped off.

As I walked I thought about all the people I would see and wouldn't see. I was more looking forward to see my sister who I hadn't seen in over 3 years. Which is a long time considering we had spent most of our time together as kids. But times where changing and I knew, probably more than most people, that it was time to grow up. I have to change my ways and get out of this town. I can't live here forever even if everything is close by. Wait a moment. . . I have always been handed what I wanted. Homer wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and therefore whenever we asked him for something he gave it to us.

Since then I only had to walk to the store with the money from Dad or walk to school where I did what I wanted or walk to a friend's house where I bullied him into doing what I wanted. It was time for a change. He would leave this dump and move somewhere important. And do something good for the world or something in the entertainment industry. Maybe I have a knack for T.V. shows. Who knows?

It was then when I realized that I was at the Funeral Home. I walked inside feeling better than I should have been. But plans do this to me. Whenever I have a plan I feel lighter than air…even if I don't show it sometimes. It was then when I saw Lisa. She got up and ran from her seat. We hugged and I couldn't believe the change in her. She was smiling, which was surprising because she is usually emotional at times of hardship. Maybe it was because we haven't seen each other for a while.

"You look good" she said.

"Of course, you don't look so bad yourself" I replied.

"Haha…so Sherri's gone…it's pretty sudden. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I replied, even though it's no use lying to her. Lisa could always tell when I was pissed or angry or sad.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her Lis" I said.

"Well you'll have to manage without her. It may seem cruel but that's life. I still can't believe Terri manipulated her sister like that. It's amazing what she's capable of" said Lisa.

"Yea…hey what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well Terri has always been known to mess with people's heads. It's her talent. Just like I'm smart, your bad and Milhouse is cautious. I remember how she influenced me to become obsessed with working out and having the "perfect" body. sigh it's sad that she manipulated her sister. The one person who actually liked her" replied Lisa.

"True…well let's sit down" I said and with that Lisa and I sat down…making sure to be far away from Terri who sat near the back. I had no idea why though. Isn't she supposed to be doing the eulogy? And if not then who is?

Suddenly the light's dimmed and a priest came onto the stage like thing and started reading from the bible. After he was done he stepped down and a lady stepped onto the stage like thing. Her hair was purple but short. Maybe it was the mom but wasn't their mom dead? She died in a car accident like 3 years ago. If that's right then who's this chick? All through her eulogy I wondered who this broad was until she finished. She sat down and I stared at her. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen and that was saying something because I had loved Sherri all my life. After the ceremony/ burial I was going to talk to her I decided.

A/N Woah long one. Took me like 5 days to finish. Please R&R and I'll write more :P


End file.
